Harry Rape
by georgechang65
Summary: harry being raped. dont like, dont read.


Harry's eyes opened slowly in the darkness, and he tried to register where he was. He could feel cool air…all over his body, and he realized in shock that he was completely naked. He tried to pull himself up, but discovered that his arms were painfully chained behind his back so he could not move, he tried to use his legs but they too were immobile. He could feel that his legs were chained by each ankle, and there was a large poll between them so they couldn't come together. And his mouth was covered too, with what felt like a ribbon.

He didn't know what was happening, but he had no doubt that he was in a great deal of danger. He tried to remember what had happened to him before that led to his current predicament. He had just been walking back from the park near his aunt and uncle's house slowly, so he could avoid going there at all and then everything had gone black. He could tell he wasn't wearing his glasses, but there was something on his face, possibly a blindfold and he could feel that whatever he was laying down on was soft, very soft. He attempted to use his wandless magic in order to open the binds that he was in, but it proved completely useless, and left him feeling very weak.

Suddenly Harry heard a creak, and heard two sets of footsteps coming in from coming in from the other side of the room. Harry strained his eyes to try and listen to anything that was said between the two people who came into the room. He felt a very large and strong hand grab hold of his chin and he

"You see my lord?" The voice of Lucius Malfoy said in a very accomplished tone. "I told you that I had brought you the boy. I found him wandering in the park beyond his mother's protective charms." Harry's scar burned on his forehead and he heard the cold chuckle from Voldemort's lips.

"How foolish." Harry felt very cold fingers touch his stomach. He might have even found the movement very gentle and tender if he didn't feel that his head might burst at any moment. "Stunning." Was the only hushed word that came from Voldemort's lips and he continued to run his hands up and down Harry's chest. This comment puzzled Harry; he had always assumed that Voldemort just wanted to kill him. There had never been any reason to think that he wanted anything else from him, but maybe he was wrong. This thought made Harry's skin grow goose bumps, these did not go unnoticed. "I believe Potter is curious to know why we've brought him here."

Harry heard two sets of clothing fall to the floor, and he felt himself tremble slightly as his greatest fear was slowly becoming a reality. He was going to be raped by his greatest enemy and his schoolmate's father. His only hope was that he would either pass out or die in the process. He felt the blindfold on his face slowly be removed and after his eyes adjusted he stared up in fear at the two bigger naked men who were standing above him with a look of hunger in each of their eyes.

"Please go ahead and prepare him Lucius, but don't take his virginity." Voldemort knelt next to Harry's head with his cock in his hand. He stroked his cock next to Harry's face and pinched his nipples roughly. "That belongs to me."

Lucius placed himself between Harry's reluctantly spread legs, and began to slowly stroke Harry's cock. There was nothing Harry could do to stop Lucius from pushing one of his very large fingers from entering his virgin entrance. He arched his back and tried to pull away but Voldemort held him firmly where he was.

"Always the fighter" Voldemort whispered and lowered the ribbon on Harry's mouth and placed his fingers in his mouth wetting them. "Quite a soft and inviting mouth you have Potter." Voldemort took his cock in his hand and placed in on Harry's cheek. "I think I'll use it. I suggest that you suck properly so it will be decently moistened for when I fuck you."

Harry had never really been one to comply to the demands of those who he hated, but before he could protest or think of a way to thwart his captor's intentions the head of Voldemort's cock was in his mouth.

"I'd open a little wider if I were you Potter." Voldemort then grabbed Harry's head by the back of his hair and roughly shoved his cock down Harry's throat. For a minute Harry thought that he was going to choke from the cock being in his mouth as it tapped the back of his throat, but Voldemort gave a rough cry and he felt him begin to move his head back and forth at a quick pace. "You…have a very satisfying mouth Potter." Voldemort told him hoarsely.

"My lord you would not believe how soft and tender his arse is, it's like a warm peach." Harry suddenly remembered that Lucuis was stroking his cock and pushing what now felt like three fingers up his ass. He began to writhe under the stimulation of the fingers, the stroking and the cock that was thrusting in and out of his mouth. "Look at how he moves under my hands my lord."

"Give him your mouth Lucius." Voldemort commanded non-chalantly as he continued to thrust into Harry's waiting mouth. "Then I will take him…ah…" Voldemort felt Harry's moan from Lucius taking him in his mouth against his cock and bucked roughly into Harry's mouth. "You must try his mouth while I fuck him Lucuis, this boy's quite the cocksucker."

Lucius' hum of agreement was felt against Harry's cock and up his spine. He thrust unconsciously into Lucius' mouth and felt his release coming on him like a violent wave. He thrust deep into Lucius' mouth and was about to release when he felt something sticky and thick fill his mouth. He then came to the realization that Voldemort had filled his mouth with his come. It took all of Harry's will power to not throw up as he felt his enemy's come invade his mouth without warning. It did however stop him from orgasm and Lucius looked up at Voldemort with defeat in his eyes.

"He didn't come my lord." Voldemort was still recovering from his orgasm. He looked down at Harry who's face and mouth was covered with his come.

"No matter." He took his wand out from his discarded robes and used a charm that sucked all of the come off of Harry's face and into his wand. "I assure you that Mr. Potter provided us with all of the lubrication that we will need." Voldemort then took his cock in his hand and pointed his wand at his member and the come that had once been on Harry's face lathered itself onto Voldemort's still erect member. "Lucius, flip the boy onto his stomach so you can properly use his mouth."

Harry felt Lucius' hands roughly turn him onto his stomach, and he could feel those cold hands again roaming his body, stopping to cup and pinch his ass. Harry wondered if he should say something. He was no longer constricted by the ribbon, but words couldn't leave his mouth. What was wrong with him?

"Lucius made it so we would not have to hear your useless protests Potter." Voldemort answered from behind him. "The only thing that I want to hear from my fuck toys are their gasps and moans, for instance:" Voldemort smacked Harry's ass hard eliciting a gasp of pain from Harry, the first sound he had made since Lucius had sucked him off. "I think I quite enjoyed that." Then Voldemort laid many more spankings on Harry's tight bottom turning it a pale red. "Now I think that I will be fucking this tight red bottom until I damn well please."

With that Harry felt the tip of Voldemort's cock press up to the entrance of his ass, but before he could gasp, moan or scream his mouth was again filled, this time with Lucius Malfoy's cock, which was bigger than Voldemort's in width, but no longer. As Voldemort's cock buried itself fully into Harry, Lucius' cock reached the back of Harry's throat causing him to gag but only briefly. Unlike Voldemort, Lucius liked to be sucked slowly from tip to base. Lucius' pace seemed very odd because Voldemort was pounding into him mercilessly. Then Voldemort leant down and whispered into his ear.

"How does it feel to have to cock of the man who killed your parent's deep in your ass like this!" Voldemort thrust hard into Harry, making him feel every movement that he made. Lucius took hold of Harry's hair and pulled his mouth off of his cock.

"Look at me with those pretty green eyes of yours Potter." Harry glared at him. Lucius put his thumb in Harry's mouth and pushed the roof of it open. "Now keep looking at me and keep your mouth open." These commands confused Harry, but as Lucius began to stroke his cock in Harry's face he understood exactly what he wanted. "Ugh…stick out your tongue…ahh!" Harry's open mouth was filled with come again but he didn't swallow or try to stop it from falling out of his mouth and down his chin. "Ah!...What a beautiful sight." Lucius said triumphantly as he forced Harry to suck his thumb as he continued to stroke himself lazily.

"Ah!" Harry gasped as he felt Voldemort thrust into him with all of his might, but it didn't hurt, it was wonderful. He blushed furiously as he realized that Voldemort had hit something deep inside him, and his body was subconsciously arching itself and moving to better accommodate the pleasure that Voldemort's pounding cock was giving him.

"Oh Lucius…I do believe I've found Potter's sweet spot…haven't I boy?" Voldemort thrust again and again hitting that same spot making Harry's vision go blank, but he was still very awake. Then Voldemort threw himself on his back and held Harry's body against his own as he thrust into him with wild abandon. "Ugh…Lucius…I believe that Potter has served us well, and we should reward his submission with release…ah…what do you think?"

"Allow me to do the honors my lord." Again Lucius knelt in front of Harry's cock and placed his warm mouth around the head of his cock and slowly went all the way down to the base until he hit the back of Lucius' throat and then he thrust his head back and forth very quickly. Humming while he did it, adding more and more to the pressure of orgasm that was brewing in Harry's loins.

Then Harry found that he was losing more and more control, he turned his head from side to side as he felt the humming and warmth of Lucius' mouth and the thrusting in and out of his ass that continued to again and again hit that untouched pleasure point within him. Voldemort grabbed the back of his head again and forced him to look into those red eyes.

"Lucius you can stop that now, jerk him off and look at his face." Lucius' mouth was removed from Harry's cock and he stroked it softly as he looked at Harry's face.

"My God that's beautiful." Voldemort pinched Harry's nipples and he began to whisper terrible dirty things in his ear.

"I'm fucking you hard Harry, your little ass is drinking my cock in begging to be fucked harder…you looked so pretty with all of my come covering your face Harry and you're going to continue to look that pretty, you're going to be my little fuck slave Harry…I'm going to fuck you like this every day until you pass out in my arms, or beg for me to stop…ugh…you love be fucked though Harry, you might not know it, but you're body wants to be fucked over and over again and—"

"My lord it's happening!" Lucius cried as Harry's body arched itself completely and he felt himself release into Lucius' hand. He cried out, but he couldn't tell if it had really happened or he had imagined it because his vision went fuzzy again. But the feeling of something sticky filling his insides reminded him that he had Voldemort's cock inside of him. He felt Lucuis grab his face and turn it towards him.

"Quite the orgasm Potter, I assumed that you didn't have it in you."

"Let…m..go…" Harry mumbled as he felt Voldemort's cock slowly leave his aching ass.

"Looks like your potion has warn off Lucius. Let's have some more of it though, I don't think that I've fully ravished Potter's tight young body." Voldemort stood up. "And release the binds, I have no doubt Potter is too exhausted to do anything after that round of sex." Voldemort bent down as Lucius removed Harry's chains, "I will come back with something for you to eat before our next round, I think I'll have you pleasure Lucius next. Lucius clean him up, he's lose enough now, I doubt he needs as much lubrication as before."

Harry was barely able to move, but he felt the come that had been filling his mouth and covering his face vanish and felt two fingers stick themselves in his ass again. He was going to pleasure Lucius? No, he was far too wide.

"Lucius!" Voldemort yelled from the now open doorway. "There will be plenty of time to continue to fuck Potter later, let's let him rest for fifteen minutes and then we'll come back and enjoy that tight little arse some more."

"Of course my lord." Lucius leaned over to Harry and whispered "I'm going to fuck you harder than you've ever imagined."

Lucius and Voldemort left. Harry pulled himself up slowly and tried to get his eyes to adjust in the darkness that he was now surrounded by. Then he saw something, a door on the other side of the room. He wrapped himself in the sheets from the bed and quietly made his way over to it and opened it expecting to find his two rapists there. But instead there was a fireplace with floo powder on the side. Harry immediately jumped in the fire and said the name of the first place he could think of.

"Dumbledore's office." And he was gone.

"Headmaster I think that this is unwise." Snape said as he looked to the locked wooden door where he knew Harry Potter was slumbering.

"Severus, I don't believe we have another choice." The headmaster rubbed his temples tiredly before he looked up to the Potions master. "If your results had given us something else than maybe we could take the risk, but right now the only thing he can think about is Riddle."

"Surely you're not suggesting that Potter would return to him." Snape sneered in surprise.

"I cannot say that he wouldn't. The potion that was administered to him before he was…attacked made it so he now believes that he is bound physically to the Dark Lord, he will begin to think that he cannot function without him. Even though it is completely psychological all he will do until the antidote is made is want to become his slave, and we cannot allow that to happen Severus." Dumbledore looked at the door, sadness reflected in his twinkling blue eyes.

"But headmaster, keeping him locked up seems a bit excessive don't you agree?" The headmaster looked up.

"Severus, I never thought I would hear the day when you were concerned for Harry Potter." The old man teased. Snape sneered again.

"I am in no way concerned for Potter, but his friends have been asking me constantly why they are not allowed to see him and are furious that they are not able to appeal to you to see him." Dumbledore sat down heavily in his chair.

"I know Severus, I will meet with them soon. They should know what's wrong with Harry."

" _AaaH!"_ A moan came from the locked door and the Headmaster shook his head tiredly.

"The poor boy." He whispered.

Harry couldn't leave himself alone. Every time her tried he felt a burning in the pit of his stomach that could not be ignored. He gripped his flaccid cock and tried as hard as he could to not fall victim to the images plaguing his mind. But they just kept on creeping in, and forcing him to stroke himself for the fifth time that day into complete and utter bliss.

In his dizziest daydreams Voldemort was thrusting into his tight hole and whispering obscene things to him, things that should make him want to runaway and hide, but all it did was urge him to keep going.

 _'You like this don't you? You're such a little slut Potter.'_ A voice rang in his head as he imagined Voldemort grabbing his head roughly and biting his neck so close that he almost drew blood. He knew that they were only fantasies and he knew that he should have told Professor Dumbledore about hearing Voldemort's voice in his head, but he didn't want to let anyone know, this was his perverse little secret and he was going to keep it that way. He felt that he had already told Dumbledore enough when he arrived in his office naked.

 _Harry fell out of the fireplace in shock. 'No, no he hadn't just been raped and kidnapped by his parent's killer. It hadn't happened, it was impossible, he had been sleepwalking and now he was just going to lie in the dark room that he was in and sleep away the growing pain in his lower back. Yes, that's what was going to happen'._

" _Harry!" A voice called in the dark. He immediately stiffened. 'Please don't let it be them. Please don't let it be Voldemort and Lucius. Please not them'. A pair of wrinkled hands touched Harry's warm flesh and his skin nearly shouted out in protest. He brought his hand up and reached for whatever he could in fear that this was one of Voldemort's cronies trying to rape him in his weakened state. But when the wrinkled hand gripped his wrist and he stopped thrashing, he saw the twinkling blue eyes of Headmaster Albus Dumbledore._

" _Head—headmaster?" Harry asked in a hoarse and terrified tone._

" _Yes, yes it's me Harry. What on earth happened to you? Where are your clothes? Why aren't you at Private Drive?" There were so many questions, and Harry could barely wrap his head around any of them, he was tired and hungry and as soon as he tried to sit up and face the Headmaster he felt his eyes roll back in his head and he was consumed by darkness._

" _I'm sorry Headmaster, but this doesn't look like something that can be easily remedied." Harry didn't open his eyes, he didn't want to, the only thing he wanted was to—to please someone. But that made no sense, why would he want to do that, who was there that he needed to please? Then a pair of flashing red eyes caught his mind's eye and Harry felt his arousal slowly swelling. "The potion that Mr. Malfoy created was meant to take affect once Potter reached—completion." A voice hissed the last word. It was Snape it had to be Snape, only he could sound so disgusted about Harry's existence. And while the thought of Snape was usually his go to de-boner method when he was with Ginny it didn't stop his erection from pressing up against his stomach. He finally registered that he was no longer lying on the floor of the Headmaster's office, but instead he was lying on something soft and warm: a bed! The warmth felt alien in comparison to the memory of his Master's skin._

 _Master? What was he thinking? He didn't have a Master, no one owned him. Not even Dumbledore, but something in him wanted a cold body pressing in to him, thrusting, clawing. Harry let a very tiny moan ghost over his lips._

" _You see Headmaster." Snape said in response to Harry's nearly inaudible moan. "The potion is designed to make the person who ingested it, believe that whoever was—was taking advantage of them that they are their property and that they need to be serving all of their carnal desires."_

 _Carnal? Desires? Harry hadn't thought about these words in terms of anyone else except Ginny and Cho Chang, but when he thought of those words in terms of his Master, oh God. He pushed himself deeper into the soft pillows. He wasn't going to literally touch himself while both the Headmaster and his most hated Professor were standing next to him, but he needed to do something to stop himself from humping the bed openly._

" _This is very bad Severus." The Headmaster spoke. "I knew that Voldemort understood something of the connection between himself and Harry, but this is taking things too far. We prepared him to defend his mind from Voldemort, but we didn't—" the Headmaster's voice broke and a shuffle of feet told Harry that Snape had moved to Dumbledore's side._

" _Headmaster, there is no way that any of us could have predicted this happening. You can't blame yourself—"_

" _And why not Severus! I was made responsible for Harry's well-being after his parent's were murdered, and now—now this has happened! He has been." Dumbledore lowered his voice so that it could only be heard if Harry was straining his ears; thankfully he was. "Raped by the man who took his parent's lives, Severus. I don't see how this isn't MY fault."_

 _That was it! His Master was Voldemort. It didn't make sense, but it made Harry's cock jerk fiercely, as if pointing him to where he needed to go._

" _Severus, I want you to give Lucius Veritaserum to discover if there's an antidote. For your own protection I suggest casting a memory charm on him so he has no recollection of telling you any of this."_

" _I wouldn't be foolish enough not to." Snape attempted to joke._

" _This isn't a laughing matter Severus! I might have let Harry get hurt because of this lunatic, but I will do whatever I can to protect whoever I can!"_

" _Headmaster." Harry croaked from his bed and took in Dumbledore and Severus standing in a small stone room with only one tiny window that reminded him of his window at the Dursley's and a door that lead straight into the Headmaster's office. Dumbledore turned to him, looking shaken._

" _Harry, I see you're awake." Severus stepped foreward._

" _How much did you hear Potter?" He got straight to the point, not wanting to waste time on silly little games._

" _Severus!" The Headmaster scolded._

" _I heard you two mention my Master Voldemort's name." Both Dumbledore and Snape went pale at the word 'Master'. "Is something wrong?"_

" _Harry, Voldemort is the man who killed your parents, and Cedric Diggory, and countless others—"_

" _Not to mention that he tortured you Potter, so try to keep a straight head and not allow yourself to think that you are a slave and Voldemort is your master, because he is not! He and Lucius Malfoy gave you a rare potion that makes your body think it belongs to Voldemort, but you must remember that it doesn't, and practice your_ _Occlumency and keep him out of your mind. Do you understand Potter?"_

 _'Yes Harry, do you understand?' Harry's entire body shivered as the voice rang in his ears. 'Tell me boy, would you like to know my fantasies about you?'_

 _Harry outright moaned._

 _'I thought as much.' Voldemort chuckled in his head. 'In my fantasies about you, you serve my every want and need. I can suck your cock, twist your nipples till their purple from the pain, and you enjoy and savor every minute of it. And you beg me again and again for more. I make you beg me and worship every touch that I allow you. I have you kneeling in front of me and pushing yourself up and down on my throbbing hot member. Your eyes roll back in your head and then you scream out, but not in the language that you have been taught, but the one that you were born with Parseltongue.' Harry was now thrusting into the bed and gripping his cock with one hand and forcing three fingers threw the tight ring of muscle in his arse to try and gain just a taster of the pleasure that Voldemort was promising him._

 _'But I don't come. Not yet. I have you drop to your knees and you suck my cock.' Harry groaned feeling as if his entire being would explode simply from the idea of pleasuring Voldemort so exquisitely. 'Yes Harry, I make you suck yourself off of me and then you swallow whatever I allow you greedily. After that I chain you to our bed and place a vibration spell in your obscenely tight ass so you will come time and time again as I go to fight your friends and family so my world will succeed. And when I return…' Harry was so close—he was so close to coming, all Voldemort had to do was finish and he could. He held his breath silently praying that he would continue. 'You are lying in a pool of your own come eager for me to sink back into that smooth young body and fuck you into oblivion.' With that Harry came. Long white streams left his cock and landed on the sheets. He laid there his muscles felt to heavy to move. All he did was lie there and pant._

 _'Would you like my little fantasy to come true Harry?' Harry thought that he had no strength left but his head quickly jerked up and he managed to form words._

 _"Please tell me how."_

 _'Begging already? Very well…' again Voldemort paused for what seemed like an eternity and again Harry waited for what seemed like an eternity before his precious Master spoke. 'Come to me Harry.'_


End file.
